starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jerec
|sexo=Masculino |altura=1.86 metros''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' | pelo =Castaño claro | ojos =No tiene |era=*Era del Alzamiento del ImperioStar Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili *Era de la RebeliónGalaxy of Fear: Spore *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Inquisitorius *Siete Jedi Oscuros *Alineamiento Pentaestelar |maestros=*Jocasta Nu *Cronal |aprendices=*Ameesa Darys *Maw *Bocas'eca *Sariss }} Jerec era un poderoso Maestro Jedi y arqueólogo Jedi miraluka que cayó al lado oscuro durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico, y se convirtió en un temido Inquisidor durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Jerec fue aprendiz de la arqueóloga Jedi Jocasta Nu, y se convirtió también en un arqueólogo Jedi, versado en el conocimiento del pasado de los Jedi, especialmente de los Sith. Un Maestro Jedi durante las Guerras Clon, él estaba en una misión a largo plazo buscando conocimientos antiguos en las Regiones Desconocidas cuando se emitió la Orden 66. Al regresar, Jerec fue encontrado por los Inquisitorius y convertido al lado oscuro. Jerec sirvió al Imperio como Inquisidor por muchos años. Sin embargo, en realidad Jerec sólo estaba dedicado a sí mismo. Uno de los Jedis Oscuros más poderosos del Imperio, Jerec constantemente buscaba maneras de incrementar su poder y hacerse del Imperio para sí mismo. Una de sus principales obsesiones era el Valle de los Jedi en el planeta perdido Ruusan, que contenía grandes cantidades de poder de la Fuerza atrapado. Después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine en Endor, Jerec formó una banda de siete Jedis Oscuros para buscar el Valle. Él pudo encontrar al legendario pozo de energía, y alcanzó increíbles cúspides de poder al tomar su aura. Sin embargo, pese a todo su poder, fue derrotado en combate por Kyle Katarn, un Jedi novato que cumplió una antigua profecía sobre liberar a los espíritus atrapados de Jedi y Sith en el Valle. Cuando Katarn le ofreció su sable de luz caído en un acto final de misericordia, Jerec hizo un último ataque y fue muerto en el corazón del Valle. Biografía Jerec era un miraluka, una especie casi-humana que era físicamente ciega pero que tenía la habilidad de "ver" con la Fuerza. Él usaba una delgada venda sobre el lugar donde hubieran estado sus ojos de haber sido humano; esto, junto con la relativa escasez de los miraluka, pudo haber contribuido a la creencia extendida de que Jerec simplemente era un humano ciego. Carrera de Jedi Cuando era niño, Jerec fue tomado por la Orden Jedi debido a que se reconoció su potencial de la Fuerza. Jocasta Nu, arqueóloga Jedi y miembro del Consejo Jedi, se interesó por el joven miraluka sensible a la Fuerza y lo hizo su padawan en algún momento antes del 49 ABY. Ella misma era una comprometida erudita, y fomentó que Jerec buscara constantemente más conocimiento y entendimiento. Él desarrolló una voraz sed de respuestas para todas las preguntas posibles, y se hizo de un profundo sentido de auto confianza—algunos dirían arrogancia—en asuntos intelectuales y en su propio conocimiento. thumb|left|125px|[[Jocasta Nu/Leyendas|Jocasta Nu, la Maestra Jedi de Jerec.]] La acumulación de conocimiento de Jerec cayó completamente en sus manos cuando se convirtió en un Caballero Jedi. Él asumió su responsabilidad, tomó a Ameesa Darys como su padawan y la entrenó para que alcanzara el rango de Caballero para el tiempo de las Guerras Clon. Esto le ganó a Jerec el rango de Maestro Jedi. Jerec sirvió como arqueólogo para los Jedi, buscando conocimientos arcanos y recuperando artefactos de toda la galaxia.The Dark Side Sourcebook Entre los sitios antiguos que buscaba estaba el Valle de los Jedi, un sitio de batalla de poder increíble que había estado perdido para los Jedi durante cientos de años. Jerec siguió buscándolo a lo largo de su vida, aunque sus motivaciones se volvieron puramente personales.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook A pesar de su rango de Maestro, su rol como arqueólogo Jedi en el que constantemente obtenía conocimiento, y algún grado de prominencia como protegido de una antigua miembro del Consejo Jedi y como erudito, Jerec no estaba contento entre los Jedi. Él comenzó a sentir que había agotado todo lo que los Jedi tenían para ofrecerle, y se volvió inquieto, buscando acumular mayor poder—pues para Jerec, el conocimiento era poder. Para estas fechas, parece que ya estaba considerando al lado oscuro como una fuente posible de conocimiento; él pensaba que ya había obtenido todo el potencial de la luz. Antes de que estallaran las Guerras Clónicas, Jerec partió a las Regiones Desconocidas a la cabeza de un equipo Jedi, pues el Consejo Jedi les había dado la tarea de encontrar artefactos perdidos.Threats of the Galaxy Sin embargo, hay indicaciones de que Jerec tenía motivos ulteriores para esta búsqueda, pues deseaba encontrar nuevas fuentes de aprendizaje en la expedición, ajenas a los Jedi. Esta tarea aparentemente fue bien conocida entre los Jedi de más alto rango, pues el Maestro Jedi y miembro del Consejo Obi-Wan Kenobi inmediatamente sugirió a Jerec como una posible fuente de un anticuado código de emergencia cerca del final de las Guerras Clónicas, aunque la fuente no era Jerec. Sirviente del Imperio Conversión Jerec no volvió de su misión hasta después del término de las Guerras Clónicas y la ejecución de la Orden 66. Él llegó hasta Coruscant antes de percibir que la Orden Jedi había sido destruida por el recién creado Imperio Galáctico; aparentemente la señal que los Maestros Kenobi y Yoda habían creado para alertar a los Jedi de no acercarse para entonces había sido desactivada. En la compañía de sus colegas arqueólogos, él huyó de regreso a las Regiones Desconocidas. Sin embargo, él había llamado la atención del Inquisidor Antinnis Tremayne, que persiguió y logró capturar al grupo. Tremayne le ofreció una elección al Maestro Jedi: si aceptaba el lado oscuro y servía al Emperador, preservaría su vida; si se negaba, moriría. Jerec, ya para entonces tentado por el conocimiento oscuro, requirió de poco de convencimiento; de hecho, se convirtió ansiosamente. Parece que fue un blanco de valor para el Imperio, pues fue marcado para su captura aproximadamente un mes después de la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, antes de que desertara.Order 66: Destroy All Jedi Él probablemente había llamado la atención de Palpatine debido a sus vastos conocimientos de asuntos de los Jedi y los Sith; él podía escribir y hablar el idioma Sith. Inquisidor 200px|thumb|Jerec como un [[Inquisitorius|Inquisidor Imperial.]] Jerec se convirtió en miembro de los Inquisitorius, una temida asociación de cazadores de Jedi. Inmediatamente después de su conversión, él dio información sobre otros Jedi en misiones a largo plazo que pudieran no tener contacto. Jerec los buscó y convirtió al lado oscuro a muchos de ellos, reclutándolos al servicio Imperial. En un patrón que continuaría a lo largo de su carrera, Jerec cultivó la lealtad de ellos a él personalmente, construyendo un grupo de Jedis Oscuros leales a él y capaces de ayudarlo en sus grandes ambiciones. Es posible que uno de estos Jedi fuera Maw. Maw, parte de un grupo de varias Sombras Jedi, fue cazado junto con sus compañeros en algún momento al principio de la Gran Purga Jedi. Ya despiadado e individualista, Maw fue convertido por Jerec y masacró a sus compañeros con la ayuda de su nuevo maestro. Maw se convirtió en uno de los principales conversos oscuros de Jerec, y Jerec fue su tutor personal sobre el lado oscuro, y le enseñó especialmente técnicas de rastreo. Conforme disminuyó el número de fugitivos Jedi, a Jerec se le dio la tarea adicional de buscar conocimientos Jedi y Sith—algo muy similar a su carrera como Jedi. Como uno de los eruditos más importantes en el nuevo Imperio y un usuario del lado oscuro excepcionalmente poderoso, Jerec tuvo una posición primordial en la jerarquía del Palacio Imperial. Aunque oficialmente era sólo un Inquisidor, Jerec sin embargo tenía un rango más elevado que personajes como el Procurador de Justicia Hethrir y el Profeta Supremo del Lado Oscuro Kadann. De hecho, se sugirió que, si Palpatine no hubiera tenido a Darth Vader como su Aprendiz Sith, Jerec hubiera tenido esa posición. Jerec sentía lo mismo, y odiaba a Darth Vader. Él constantemente trataba de minar la posición de su rival y obtener el favor del Emperador, buscando hacerse del lugar de Vader. A Palpatine no le interesó esto y Vader siguió siendo dominante. Para el tiempo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Jerec se reportaba directamente al Emperador y tomaba órdenes personalmente de Palpatine.Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire Ahora al servicio del Señor Sith Darth Sidious, Jerec anhelaba la sabiduría Sith. Él se hizo tatuajes Sith en el rostro, delgadas líneas negras que salían de las esquinas de su boca. Jerec llevó a cabo el estudio del lado oscuro en todas sus formas, y leyó el Compendio del Lado Oscuro escrito por el mismo Palpatine. Fue ahí de donde él sacó la idea de formar una banda de Siete Jedis Oscuros unidos en una sola voluntad, un concepto que seguiría con él por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, incluso en esta época tan temprana, Palpatine notó la ambición de Jerec de suplantarlo como Emperador y le quitó a Jerec el acceso al Compendio. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para disuadir a Jerec. Él estudió el culto de la Fuerza Oscura de los Profetas del Lado Oscuro en Dromund Kaas, cultivando una relación cercana con el profeta Lord Cronal. Fue de Cronal que él aprendió más sobre el Valle de los Jedi, una fuente legendaria de increíble poder. La locación de la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan, albergaba los espíritus atrapados de cientos de Jedi y Sith, que podían ser empleados por un maestro hábil. El lugar fascinó a Jerec, y su ambición fue alimentada por sueños de explotar su poder. Durante estos años él se encontró con Qu Rahn, un Maestro Jedi que había sobrevivido a la Gran Purga Jedi y buscaba también el Valle, aunque Rahn no fue capturado. Cultivando una base de poder Jedis Oscuros Jerec era una persona extremadamente ambiciosa, tramando desde el principio derrocar a Vader como el aprendiz de Palpatine e incluso suplantar al mismo Emperador. No obstante, él no era tan tonto como para pensar que podía derrotar solo a Palpatine. En vez de eso, él estableció una red de patrocinadores y clientes, combinando financieros poderosos con subordinados leales. Una de las primeras adquisiciones de Jerec fue la Sombra Jedi Maw, a quien convirtió al lado oscuro al principio de la Purga y tomó como pupilo y subordinado. Otro iniciado temprano fue Bocas'eca. Un twi'lek poderoso en la Fuerza, Boc investigó a los antiguos héroes Jedi, incluyendo a Newar Forrth, un héroe de Ruusan. Sin embargo, Boc nunca fue reclutado por los Jedi debido a la muerte del Vigilante Jedi de Ryloth el año en que él nació. En vez de eso, Boc fue tomado como esclavo y llegó al servicio de Terrinald Screed, entonces un vicealmirante. Cuando Jerec encontró a Boc en el servicio del almirante Imperial, él inmediatamente percibió el poder del twi'lek en la Fuerza y demandó que Screed se lo entregara para ser ejecutado. Incapaz de resistirse a un Inquisidor en esta situación, Screed le dio a su esclavo, pero Jerec no mató a Boc—por su parte, lo convirtió en su propio esclavo, le arrancó el conocimiento de Ruusan de su cerebro, y lo instruyó en el lado oscuro. De esta forma, Jerec ganó un torcido servidor Jedi Oscuro, que lo odiaba y le era leal a la vez: un esclavo-aprendiz. thumb|left|150px|Tres de los [[Siete Jedis Oscuros|Jedis Oscuros de Jerec: Bocas'eca, Sariss, y el aprendiz de ella, Yun.]] Una de las relaciones más fructíferas de Jerec fue con el Profeta del Lado Oscuro y Mano del Emperador Cronal. Aparte de instruirlo sobre el lado oscuro e informarle sobre el Valle de los Jedi, Cronal le dio a Jerec los frutos de su alquimia del lado oscuro, los mutados engendros Sith Gorc y Pic. La transferencia de estos "gemelos" al control de Jerec expandió más su base de clientes Jedis Oscuros. Otro beneficio fue el conocer a Sariss, una agente de los Profetas y la hija secreta de Cronal. El primer encuentro de Sariss con Jerec fue cuando él entrenaba con Cronal en Dromund Kaas, y después era frecuentemente enviada a Jerec como emisaria de los Profetas. Fue en ese periodo que ella desarrolló una atracción significativa al antiguo Jedi. Sariss supo de las verdaderas ambiciones de Jerec, lo que incrementó aún más su deseo de unirse a él. A través de feroces duelos con sables de luz, Jerec hizo que Sariss obedeciera su voluntad. Ella se convirtió en uno de sus subordinados favoritos, aunque sus deberes con los Profetas impidieron que se uniera abiertamente a él y pasara tiempo a su lado. Construyendo apoyo Sin embargo, Jerec no estaba satisfecho simplemente con agentes semi-leales. Él también buscó patrocinadores y financieros. Uno de estos patrocinadores fue Cronal, que le dio conocimiento del lado oscuro y subordinados. No obstante, Jerec también necesitaba apoyo financiero para fundar sus ambiciones. Para esto, él abusó de su posición como Inquisidor, otorgando exenciones de auditorías de los Inquisitorius a cambio de créditos. Jerec rápidamente se convirtió en millonario debido a estos patrocinadores silenciosos, corporativos y privados. No hubo excepciones con las figuras de gobierno: el Gran Moff Ardus Kaine fue uno de los fundadores de más alto rango de las ambiciones de Jerec. Si bien Jerec manejaba gran poder e influencia como Inquisidor, él mantuvo su habilidad de usar la Fuerza oculta del público en general. Su estatus como Jedi Oscuro era bien conocido en los círculos más exclusivos, pero la mayoría de las fuerzas armadas y la burocracia menor desconocía la verdadera naturaleza de Jerec. Jerec prefería cultivar un aura de misterio, asombrando a sus subordinados con su aparente omnisciencia y convenciendo a numerosos individuos de que, a pesar de su obvia carencia de ojos, podía ver en realidad.Dark Forces: Rebel Agent Incluso la tripulación de su Destructor Estelar personal, el Vengeance, permanecía ignorante, aunque él permitía vistazos ocasionales de sus poderes. Si importar si esta aura de misterio era parte de su gran estrategia o simplemente le agradaba personalmente, fue un logro notable que un Jedi Oscuro tan prominente pudiera mantener ocultos sus poderes. Sin embargo, Palpatine conocía las ambiciones de Jerec. Habiendo eliminado su acceso a las más elevadas enseñanzas Sith, como el Compendio del Lado Oscuro, Palpatine siguió utilizando al miraluka, aunque frecuentemente asignaba a Thrawn al Vengeance como su capitán para mantener observado a Jerec. Búsqueda de poder Dos Katarns thumb|150px|Jerec decapita a [[Morgan Katarn.]] Poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Jerec dirigió una misión a Sulon, la luna rural de Sullust. Ahí quiso capturar a Morgan Katarn, líder de la célula Rebelde operando desde el satélite. Cuando Katarn escapó del ataque inicial—disfrazado para hacer parecer una incursión Rebelde—Jerec llevó a cabo otro ataque, también haciéndolo parecer obra de los Rebeldes, en la estación geotérmica que los colonos estaban construyendo. Como era su intención, esto atrajo la fuerza completa de los Rebeldes, y esta vez el ataque fue exitoso. Jerec se enfrentó a Katarn, que había sido capturado y llevado ante él, pero el líder de la célula se rehusó a revelar información sobre sus superiores. Satisfecho de que Sulon había sido pacificado y sabiendo que no obtendría nada más de Katarn, jerec lo decapitó con la vibrohoja Jengardin de doble hoja que llevaba y ordenó que su cabeza fuera puesta en una pica en el espaciopuerto de Sulon. Maw, que acompañaba a Jerec, llevó a cabo esta orden. Poco después, Jerec estuvo presente en las ceremonias de graduación en la Academia de Carida. La tarde antes de la ceremonia, él cenó con el general Rom Mohc, de quien se enteró que el hijo de Katarn, Kyle Katarn, había ejecutado con excelencia un ejercicio de entrenamiento más temprano. Interesado, Jerec tomó ventaja de la ceremonia para premiar a Katarn con la Medalla de Valor, diciéndole que estaría esperando al stormtrooper al final de su esperado ascenso de rango. Jerec muy posiblemente sintió la Fuerza en Katarn, y puede que haya buscado convertirlo en otro de sus Jedis Oscuros. Espora Unos diez meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, Jerec inició su primer intento registrado de usurpar poder. Jerec se había enterado del antiguo experimento ithoriano Espora, una mente grupal que se expandía agresivamente capaz de someter a los seres inteligentes a su voluntad, y concluyó que sería una herramienta excelente para esclavizar ejércitos para que hicieran lo que deseara. Confiado en que podría controlar a Espora, él se dirigió al cinturón de asteroides cerca de Ithor donde la entidad había sido encerrada. Jerec legó justo a tiempo para encontrar a Tash Arranda, que tropezaba para regresar a la base minera en el asteroide de Espora. Ella, su hermano Zak y su tío adoptivo Mammon Hoole, el ithoriano Fandomar y tres mineros que habían sido atrapados en una tumba extraña después de tratar de entrar, y sólo Tash pudo escapar. Jerec rápidamente despachó a un par de stormtroopers para rescatar a los demás. Cuando volvieron a la base, Jerec reclamó a la cripta en el nombre del Imperio. Cuando él volvió a abrirla, se enfureció al descubrir que la puerta estaba abierta y Espora había escapado. Jerec, tal vez no confiando en que sus hombres aceptaran su próxima esclavitud, había llevado personal insuficiente para controlar el asteroide, y Hodge, el minero en jefe, había liberado a Espora, pensando que lo que hubiera en la cripta sería valioso. Sin embargo, Fandomar sabía la verdadera naturaleza de Espora y saboteó la base minera, soltando la atmósfera para que a Espora le faltara el oxígeno que necesitaba para propagarse. Jerec volvió al Vengeance, enfurecido y sospechoso. thumb|left|125px|Las tres [[naves insignia de Jerec: Vengeance, su sucesor el Vengeance II, y el Superdestructor Estelar Vengeance.]] No obstante, Espora había infectado a Hodge, y al estrellarse en la superficie de Ithor, fue liberado en diferentes individuos. Jerec lo siguió solo en un trasbordador. Cuando llegó, Espora reunió a todas sus víctimas y se el acercó. Espora atacó, pero Jerec usó la Fuerza para rechazar fácilmente las lianas que Espora usaba para expandir su conciencia colectiva. Tomando ventaja del asombro de Espora, Jerec le explicó que deseaba usarlo para tomar el control de las fuerzas armadas Imperiales, con lo que cada stormtrooper, oficial naval y soldado del ejército fuera parte de una mente grupal al servicio de Jerec como Emperador Galáctico. Las promesas de Jerec intrigaron a Espora, que aceptó la propuesta de Jerec, iniciando con el Vengeance. Espora rápidamente se esparció por la nave, controlando a los tripulantes suficientes para operar al Star Destroyer. Sin embargo, Tash Arranda y Fandomar se infiltraron a la nave, rescataron a Hoole y Zak Arranda, y escaparon a bordo de un par de naves Starfly, diseñadas para volar a través de campos de asteroides. Ellos pudieron atraer a Espora al cinturón de asteroides, donde la nave fue atacada por un par de exogorths, pero no tenía la habilidad adecuada para operar al Vengeance para escapar rápidamente. Los exogorths pudieron apagar los escudos, y el casco del Vengeance fue dañado repetidamente por múltiples asteroides. La exposición al vacío del espacio hizo que Espora entrara en hibernación, mas Jerec para entonces ya había escapado en otro Starfly. Regreso a Sulon En poco tiempo, Jerec hizo que trabajadores Imperiales fueran a los restos del Vengeance, y lograron recuperar el núcleo de computadora de la nave, que estaba intacto. Jerec lo hizo instalar en un nuevo Star Destroyer, el Vengeance II, con el que reemplazó a su vieja nave insignia. El fracaso de esta trama hizo que Jerec tuviera un perfil bajo por el momento, pues hubiera sido casi imposible que un fiasco tan costoso no llamara la atención de Palpatine. Jerec se retiró brevemente a Sulon y se impuso como su gobernador, construyéndose una masiva torre en Barons Knoll en la capital Barons Hed. Si bien Jerec pudo haber tenido esta posición más tiempo, pues había subyugado a Sulon en el 0 DBY, había tenido múltiples sucesores para el 5 DBY; de cualquier forma, no permaneció en Sulon ni gobernó activamente por un periodo de tiempo particularmente largo. Sin embargo, Jerec no estuvo completamente inactivo durante este periodo. Él siguió acumulando riqueza, y compró, de su propio bolsillo, una variante de Superdestructor Estelar que también llamó Vengeance, un nombre que parecía poco dispuesto a abandonar. Satisfecho con esto, envió al Vengeance II al Escuadrón Muerte de Vader antes de la Batalla de Hoth. También fue en este periodo que se ganó la fidelidad de Sariss, y probablemente la de Gorc y Pic. De cualquier forma Jerec mantuvo generalmente un perfil bajo, y no fue sino hasta la muerte del Emperador que Jerec de nuevo buscó la iniciativa. Caudillo thumb|Jerec con [[Yun.]] La Batalla de Endor le dio a Jerec el empuje que necesitaba para renovar sus sueños de conquista. En un solo golpe, los Señores Sith Palpatine y Vader murieron, eliminando a las dos amenazas principales a los planes de Jerec. Jerec comenzó a planear expandir su alcance, enfocándose en el Valle de los Jedi como una potencial fuente de poder. Con éste, él creía que podía construir un nuevo imperio glorioso y literalmente universal—no una copia del Imperio de Palpatine, sino un reino completamente nuevo y sin precedentes.Dark Forces: Jedi Knight Sariss tomó la oportunidad que le dio el caos post-Endor para abandonar su puesto en Tatooine y mudarse permanentemente al lado de Jerec, con lo que se convirtió en su principal teniente. Ella logó unirse a un empresario panathan como su amante; Sariss sedujo al hijo de éste, Yun, y lo hizo matar a su padre. Sariss tomó a Yun, un sensible a la Fuerza, como su aprendiz, llevándolo—y a la fortuna en minerales de su ex-amante—al grupo de Jerec. Esto le dio a Jerec seis Jedis Oscuros a su mando: Maw, Boc, Gorc, Pic, Sariss y Yun. Incluyéndose a él mismo, eran siete, justo como en el Compendio del Lado Oscuro de Palpatine. Aunque carecía del conocimiento o las técnicas para doblegarlos completamente a su voluntad, pudo seguir los principios básicos de las enseñanzas de Palpatine. Con el control del Super Star Destroyer Vengeance, Jerec se estableció como caudillo.The Essential Chronology Sin embargo, a pesar de que sólo le importaba él mismo, no dudaba el jurar fidelidad falsa a otros. Dijo que le era leal al Alineamiento Pentaestelar, el estado independiente creado por su antiguo patrocinador, el Gran Moff Ardus Kaine. Ahí se convirtió en un Gran InQuestor de Juicio, la versión de ese régimen de un Inquisidor. Aunque se desconoce si esta falsa alianza fue del dominio público o no, su segunda no lo fue. Jerec secretamente juró fidelidad a los Profetas del Lado Oscuro—no los pretendientes que competían por poder con Ysanne Isard, sino los Profetas genuinos, que se habían ocultado y el en pasado lo habían entrenado. Jerec le enseñó a todos sus Jedis Oscuros lo básico de la religión Fuerza Oscura de los Profetas; esto posiblemente era una concesión a los que lo apoyaban, pues Jerec era improbable que creyera fervientemente en algo que no fuera él mismo. A esta insubordinación secreta se le añadió otra cuando Cronal lo contactó más o menos un año después de Endor. El viejo Profeta, ahora en Byss con el renacido Emperador Palpatine, le reveló la supervivencia del Emperador a Jerec y le ordenó buscar al Valle de los Jedi y reclamarlo en nombre del Emperador. Por supuesto, Jerec para entonces ya lo buscaba ansiosamente, y alegremente empleó recursos de las fuerzas del Núcleo Profundo de Palpatine, así como de los Profetas y del Alineamiento. Como muestra de su lealtad, Jerec despachó al Vengeance II a Byss; aparentemente lo había recuperado algún tiempo después de despacharlo con Vader. Él retuvo para entonces una flota de por lo menos tres [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Star Destroyers clase Imperial]] que acompañaban al Vengeance. Jerec también fue propietario de la nave de carga Sulon Star, entre otras, y siguió gobernando Sulon; se desconocen sus otras propiedades. El Valle de los Jedi Encontrando el Valle thumb|left|200px|Jerec desata el poder de [[La Fuerza/Leyendas|la Fuerza contra Qu Rahn.]] A través de medios desconocidos, Jerec supo que Qu Rahn, el sobreviviente Jedi que había encontrado anteriormente, había descubierto la ubicación del Valle de los Jedi. Él pudo rastrear a Rahn al planeta Dorlo, cuando Rahn y varios compañeros Rebeldes eludieron a Maw, Sariss y Yun en la superficie. Sin embargo, su corbeta CR90 no pudo escapar del Vengeance en órbita, y Jerec capturó a los Rebeldes y los llevó ante él y sus seis Jedis Oscuros. La serenidad de Rhan al enfrentarse a su captura atemorizó a Jerec; éste sin duda era un hombre peligroso. Sin embargo, Jerec rápidamente dominó su miedo e interrogó a Rahn, pero el Jedi no reveló las coordinadas de Ruusan. Jerec comenzó a masacrar a sus compañeros uno por uno, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Rahn trató de provocar a Jerec para que lo matara, tratando de asegurarse de que su conocimiento no se revelaría; no obstante, Jerec no mordió el anzuelo. En vez de eso, él sondeó la mente de Rahn con la Fuerza y le arrancó la información: Rahn no sabía las coordenadas, pero Morgan Katarn sí, y Katarn tenía un mapa en su casa. Para Jerec, que conocía a Katarn, esta era toda la información que necesitaba. No obstante, Rahn tenía otras ideas, y le robó el sable de luz a Yun. El Jedi pudo herir a Boc y partir a la mitad a Maw por la cintura, pero Jerec rápidamente atacó a Rahn con energía de la Fuerza, incapacitándolo. Rahn cayó de rodillas, y Jerec lo mató con una estocada. Jerec despachó a sus agentes a Sulon, donde Katarn—a quien Jerec había matado sólo meses después de que se enterara de la ubicación del Valle al transportar Rebeldes a un santuario en Ruusan—había guardado las coordinadas. Sariss, Boc y Yun fueron a la casa de Katarn con ayuda de los Tuskens de Tumbas de Maw. Ahí, descubrieron que Katarn había talado un mapa astrográfico en el techo de su taller. Ellos quitaron los paneles y los llevaron a Barons Hed, donde Jerec tenía a un contratista independiente esperando para descifrarlo. Ese contratista era el droide corredor de información 8t88, que había sido un agente de Jerec por un tiempo. En la Casa de Gobierno en Barons Hed, 8t88 decodificó el mapa y le envió la ubicación a Jerec. Con lo que deseaba en sus manos, Jerec ya no requería de los servicios de 88. Sariss, Boc y Yun regresaron al Vengeance, mientras que Gorc y Pic se quedaron para darle a 88 su "recompensa": la desactivación. Jerec se dirigió a Ruusan con su flotilla. Posesión del Valle El grupo de batalla de Jerec llegó en poco tiempo, y Jerec ordenó estudios cartográficos y escaneos orbitales antes de descender a la superficie. Cuando los escaneos revelaron un pequeño fuerte como el centro de la civilización en el planeta, Jerec le ordenó a Sariss, Boc y Yun aterrizar y obtener la mayor información que pudieran de los residentes. Cuando confirmaron que los colonos no sabían nada del Valle, Jerec ordenó que el asentamiento fuera destruido.Dark Forces: Jedi Knight Mientras tanto, sus fuerzas trabajaron para erigir una base, cavando hasta el corazón del Valle y construyendo barracas, torres vigías, bodegas de almacenamiento y procesamiento e incluso una torre de acoplamiento para la Sulon Star—en resumen, todas las estructuras necesarias para una guarnición a largo plazo fuertemente fortificada, completa con patrullas de guardia pesada. Adicionalmente, Jerec decidió explotar la antigua tecnología y artefactos en y alrededor del Valle, encontrando algunos artefactos arcanos cuya tecnología podrían ser explotados para ganancias monetarias. Por fin, cuando el Valle estaba casi preparado para la llegada de Jerec, el miraluka mudó sus habitaciones del Vengeance a la superficie, llevando a Sariss, Maw, Boc y Yun con él. Mientras Jerec dirigía las operaciones, envió a los otros Jedis Oscuros como sus representantes, manejando varios asuntos militares, organizacionales y de supervisión. thumb|180px|Jerec en [[Ruusan/Leyendas|Ruusan.]] Sin embargo, 8t88 había sido contactado antes por Kyle Katarn, el hijo de Morgan y el stormtrooper que Jerec había condecorado unos cinco años atrás, ahora un notorio comando empelado por la Nueva República. Jerec supo de la reunión, y aprobó que se hiciera un atentado contra la vida del joven sensible a la Fuerza. Katarn deseaba conocer la identidad del asesino de su padre. 88 le dijo la verdad, que el responsable había sido Jerec. Empero, 88 también le informó que su propio jefe era Jerec, y que Katarn debía morir. El droide le dijo a Katarn que decodificara un disco de datos que pertenecía a su padre; cuando Katarn se rehusó, 88 les ordenó a sus matones que ejecutaran al mercenario. Sin embargo Katarn escapó, y recuperó el disco de datos de 8t88, que apenas escapó con su vida en su [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|transporte clase Lambda]] suministrado por el Imperio. Katarn recibió entonces una visión del fantasma de la Fuerza de Rahn, que reveló los planes de Jerec. Katarn se dirigió a Sulon, y llegó justo cuando los Jedis Oscuros de Jerec se retiraban. Él usó el disco para acceder a un mensaje de su padre y al sable de luz de Rahn, guardado para él. Con esto, Katarn rastreó el mapa, que Yun, que protegía a 8t88, destruyó. Katarn derrotó a Yun en combate pero lo dejó irse, y después rastreó a 8t88 a bordo de la Sulon Star, que estaba atracada en el área de suministro de combustible del espaciopuerto de Barons Hed. Katarn mató a Gorc y a Pic, eliminando así a los primeros Jedis Oscuros de Jerec. Después el joven Jedi recuperó las cordinadas de la cabeza cercenada de 8t88, lo que lo envió a Ruusan después de un retraso relativamente leve. Katarn y su compañera, Jan Ors, reclutaron a una cuadrilla de la Nueva República para que los infiltraran a Ruusan. Su disfraz como un carguero Imperial los hizo pasar por la seguridad de Ruusan, y eventualmente pudieron dejar a la cuadrilla y buscar el Valle. Sin embargo, a Jerec no se le podía evadir tan fácilmente, pues él pudo percibir a Katarn en la Fuerza mientras trataba de llegar al Valle. En vez de destruirlo, Jerec prefirió tratar de corromperlo, y añadir al nuevo Jedi a su séquito. Mientras Katarn se infiltró al complejo de Jerec que rodeaba al Valle, Ors se quedó atrás, donde los stormtroopers de Jerec la capturaron. Mientras tanto, Katarn ascendió a lo alto de la torre de acoplamiento, donde los cinco Jedis Oscuros y la cautiva Ors lo esperaban. Jerec permitió que Maw, que se había recuperado de las amputaciones que le había provocado Rahn y ahora se movía propulsado por su furia considerable enfocada a través de la Fuerza, atacara primero a Katarn. Katarn derrotó al antiguo Sombra Jedi y, cuando Maw se burlo de él contándole una historia horrible e incorrecta de la muerte de Morgan Katarn, de la que Maw había formado parte, mató enfurecido al Jedi Oscuro. En este momento vulnerable Jerec actuó. Dirigiendo a Boc y a Sariss, que mantenía a Ors entre ellos, Jerec le solicitó a Katarn que se rindiera ante su ira, matara a Ors, y sintiera el poder del lado oscuro—su "verdadero destino" y "verdadero poder". Katarn sintió la tentación, pero se hizo a un lado y rechazó a Jerec. Satisfecho de que Katarn no podía ser convertido, Jerec entonces se movió para despacharlo. Un disparo de energía de la Fuerza lanzó a Katarn hacia atrás y hacia la Sulon Star, aún acoplada en la torre. El poder de la Star falló y comenzó a caer hacia la superficie, donde explotó. Jerec pensó que seguramente Katarn no podría sobrevivir a eso. No obstante, Katarn no era un hombre para subestimar, y pudo llegar a su nave, el Moldy Crow, que fue llevada a bordo de la nave después de que los hombres de Jerec la capturaran. El Crow apenas salió de la nave a punto de estrellarse, pero Katarn no pudo mantener el control y chocó contra una formación rocosa, lo que hizo que la nave girara fuera de control. Sariss, Boc y Yun fueron enviados al sitio del accidente, donde encontraron a Katarn inconsciente y se prepararon para ejecutarlo. Boc destruyó su sable de luz, y Sariss envió al twi'lek a reportarle a Jerec que Katarn había sido encontrado y que pronto moriría. Mientras Sariss se preparaba para matar a Katarn, que apenas estaba recuperando la conciencia, Yun intervino. Recordando la misericordia que Katarn le había mostrado en Sulon, y siendo incitado por el espíritu de Rahn a dudar del lado oscuro, Yun bloqueó su ataque. Sariss atacó a Yun automáticamente, matándolo accidentalmente. Sin embargo, Katarn despertó completamente en ese momento, tomó el sable de luz de Yun, y lo usó para luchar contra Sariss, a quien derrotó. Jerec ahora sólo tenía a un Jedi Oscuro para servirle y Katarn aún estaba libre. Apoteosis 250px|thumb|left|Jerec inmerso en el poder del [[Valle de los Jedi.]] Jerec no estaba particularmente preocupado. Él y Boc, con Ors como rehén, fueron al núcleo del Valle, que finalmente estaba accesible y listo para Jerec. Jerec tuvo un estado de éxtasis al atestiguar el increíble poder del Valle. Caminando hacia el domo central que cubría el pozo de energía, Jerec se sumergió en su resplandor. Usando la Fuerza, abrió el domo y saltó hacia el centro absoluto del poder del Valle. Ahí se dedicó a meditar, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas entre los espíritus cautivos de los Jedi y Sith de edades pasadas mientras los doblegaba a su voluntad y les succionaba su fuerza. Empapándose en las energías del Valle, él alcanzó un estado de casi apoteosis en que ganó una omnisciencia total. Por fin, el conocimiento total—algo que había deseado por muchos años—estaba completamente en sus manos, y con esto venía también un poder inconmensurable. Mientras Jerec flotaba, Katarn se infiltró al complejo del Valle, peleando con los stormtroopers de Jerec hasta el suelo del Valle. Ahí liberó a Ors, pero fue atacado por Boc. Después de una dura pelea, Katarn venció a Boc matándolo bajo la estatua de Newar Forrth, el viejo héroe de Boc. Jerec sabía todo lo que había ocurrido, y salió del montículo en una erupción de luz y energía. Confiado en su propio increíble poder, se preparó para deshacerse de Katarn. Katarn se rindió ante el lado luminoso y confió en sus instintos—y levantó un escudo de energía del lado luminoso alrededor de Jerec, cortándolo del lado oscuro y de su dominio sobre el poder del Valle. thumb|200px|El cuerpo de Jerec se disuelve en un flash de energía del [[Lado oscuro de la Fuerza/Leyendas|lado oscuro.]] Con su conexión cercenada y su poder disminuido, Jerec cayó de rodillas, y el sable de luz se le escapó de la mano. Mientras Katarn llegó junto a él, Jerec se burló del Jedi, recordándole que había matado a Morgan Katarn. Katarn no caería al lado oscuro esta vez, así como no lo hizo en la anterior. En vez de eso, realizó un acto de misericordia Jedi, lanzándole el sable de luz de regreso a Jerec. Jerec pudo aceptar la piedad de Katarn y huir, pero él no haría eso nunca. Jerec se levantó y atacó, pero Katarn lo derribó con un único movimiento veloz. El sable de Katarn atravesó el cuerpo del miraluka mientras ambos cargaban hacia el otro; dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido, Jerec se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su derrota y muerte, sabiendo que le esperaba un tormento eterno. Mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo, perdió sustancia, y se disolvió con un flash hacia el Caos. Sin embargo, en vez de morir, su espíritu fue atraído hacia el mismo Valle, donde permaneció por milenios, junto con los Sith de las antiguas guerras.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Personalidad y rasgos Conocimiento y ambiciones thumb|left|200px|Jerec y [[Desann, dos Jedis Oscuros que desearon el poder del Valle de los Jedi para sus propios fines.]] Incluso como Jedi, Jerec deseaba conocimiento y su comportamiento era altanero. Jocasta Nu le inculcó un profundo amor por aprender, diciéndole que las respuestas llegaban sólo a aquellos que las perseguían con devoción. Así, Jerec llegó a asociar conocimiento con poder, ocasionando que persiguiera el conocimiento—y el poder—más apasionadamente todavía. Esa pasión ardía tan fieramente que empujó a Jerec más allá de los límites de la Orden Jedi; después de que logró el rango de Maestro Jedi, él sintió que ya había logrado tanto conocimiento como podía con los Jedi. Incluso comenzó a considerar ver los secretos del lado oscuro. El sentido de moralidad de los Jedi no estaba arraigado profundamente en él, pues le tenía aprecio a la Orden sólo por lo que le podía ofrecer. Estos rasgos contribuyeron a su caída, pues cuando se enfrentó con la opción de huir o morir, el resultado nunca fue puesto en duda. Él no estuvo unido a la Orden Jedi o a su estructura de creencias lo suficiente para morir por ésta, y Jerec para entonces ya estaba ansioso por el conocimiento del lado oscuro. Fue una transición fácil para Jerec. Jerec también era ambicioso: creó para sí un grupo de seguidores del lado oscuro y constantemente buscó suplantar a Vader y Sidious para avanzar con su propio poder. Él no deseaba avanzar rápidamente a través de una estructura de poder gobernada por otra persona, sino crear y gobernar la suya propia. Kyle Katarn, antes de saber de su propia sensibilidad a la Fuerza, al conocerlo por primera vez sintió que Jerec era un hambre que lo consumía todo, un hombre que no permitiría que nada se atravesara en su camino. Sin duda Jerec sólo estaba dedicado a sí mismo y buscaba fanáticamente avanzar con sus intereses personales. Desde el principio, cultivó un grupo de Jedis Oscuros que él convirtió personalmente al lado oscuro y que le debían sus profesiones a él, y a quien podía llamar para que lo apoyaran. Jerec también era un hábil político, y tramó contra Vader y los otros Adeptos del Lado Oscuro en el Palacio Imperial, lo que le ganó una reputación de oportunista y traidor. Jerec construyó una red de patrocinadores financieros para apoyar su hambre de poder y llevó a cabo abiertamente por lo menos una revuelta, aunque el desastroso fracaso del complot de Espora impidió que actuara según sus ambiciones hasta que Palpatine murió en Endor. En ese momento volvió a maniobrar, haciendo que tres bandos pelearan entre sí—incluso el renacido Palpatine, cuyo alcance se había disminuido y que ya no tenía el mismo poder sobre Jerec—para su propio beneficio, confiado y seguro de que el poder del Valle lo haría invencible y le permitiría crear un gran nuevo imperio que gobernaría como un dios. Manipulaciones mentales Jerec también hizo grandes esfuerzos por cultivar una aura de misterio y poder a su alrededor, lo que le construyó una reputación temible, algo que aparentemente disfrutaba. Jerec mantuvo ocultas de sus subordinados sus habilidades Jedi por lo menos hasta el 0 ABY, aunque se permitía ocasionales flashes de poder de la Fuerza. Durante su época de caudillo usó su sable de luz abiertamente y generalmente era considerado como un Jedi Oscuro. Sin embargo, nunca dejó de lado la charada de que podía ver. A pesar de la banda sobre sus ojos y de su obvia ceguera, las habilidades de la Fuerza de Jerec le proporcionaban una visión aproximada y continuamente actuaba como si estuviera recibiendo información visual de ojos que claramente no poseía, engañando a la mitad de la tripulación del Super Star Destroyer Vengeance para que creyeran que de alguna manera podía ver. Jerec también alardeaba de lo que parecía ser su insólito conocimiento y perceptividad, sabiendo frecuentemente lo que un subordinado estaba a punto de reportar o demostrando su habilidad de predecir la siguiente movida de un oponente con gran precisión. Esto combinado le dio a sus soldados la impresión de que poseía poderes sobrenaturales y ocasionó su miedo y respeto, lo que alimentaba el considerable ego de Jerec. thumb|right|180px|Jerec, sosteniendo una [[tocapiedra, con su teniente principal Sariss.]] Otro rasgo peculiar de Jerec era su interés en los juegos mentales. Continuamente deseaba mantener a sus subordinados fuera de balance y conscientes de que su posición era inferior a la de él. El monitoreaba todas las transmisiones de comunicación de sus soldados durante los combates y usaba droides sonda y la Fuerza para monitorear aún más; incluso cuando no hacía nada sus tropas estaba concientes de su supervisión. Esto angustiaba a muchos de sus subordinados; esta supervisión tan cercana era tan efectiva como el micromanagement al bloquear su iniciativa y haciendo que sintieran por completo su posición inferior respecto a Jerec. El miraluka también buscaba mantener a sus subordinados desbalanceados y dependientes de él. Nunca saludaba, sino iba rápidamente al punto del mensaje, destruyendo el ritmo esperado de la conversación y ocasionando que la otra persona se confundiera. También preguntaba preguntas para las que ya conocía la respuesta, aunque la otra persona supiera que Jerec ya sabía la respuesta y que también sabía que el subordinado sabía que Jerec sabía. Sin embargo, la otra persona de cualquier forma debía dar la respuesta; la ejecución de una tarea tan inútil desgastaba el espíritu del otro y demostraba el poder de Jerec sobre el subordinado. Él con frecuencia mantenía oscuras sus habitaciones para incomodar y desorientar a sus visitantes, pues él no tenía la desventaja de depender de la luz. Otro juego mental que le gustaba a Jerec involucraba un tazón de tocapiedras que mantenía en su cabina a bordo del Vengeance. Las piedras tenían dos clases: las que se comían y las que se pinchaban; estas últimas soltaban un aroma agradable al pincharlas. Aunque visualmente eran indistinguibles, los dos tipos eran muy diferentes; aquellas que se comían emitían olores extremadamente desagradables si se pinchaban, y las que se pinchaban tenían un sabor horrible si se comían. Jerec, gracias a sus sentidos no visuales, podía distinguir la diferencia, mientras que la mayoría de las otras personas no podían. Jerec les ofrecía una tocapiedra a cualquiera aquellos que entraran a su cabina—este juego lo jugaba con mucha frecuencia con su teniente Sariss—y el otro tenía que preguntarle a Jerec lo que se tenia que hacer y afirmar su superioridad o jugarse la suerte y arriesgarse al disgusto y vergüenza. Sariss a su vez constantemente trataba de manipular a Jerec por medio de halagos y engaños, algo de lo que Jerec estaba consciente. De hecho, Jerec disfrutaba los juegos de poder entre él y Sariss, que lo entretenían y alimentaban su ego. Sin embargo, la denigración no era el único modo de manipulación de Jerec. Él tenía la habilidad de ganarse el respeto de otros y por medio de su carisma ocasionar que lo admiraran. Él pudo atraer a Sariss y ganarse su admiración; ella continuó a buscar su aprobación durante su convivencia, y era de importancia considerable para ella obtenerla. Yun especialmente estaba desesperado por agradar a Jerec. Simples peticiones para que Yun lo "ayudara" y asignaciones para supervisar tareas acrecentaban la autoestima de Yun y lo dejaban brillando con la buena voluntad de Jerec. Durante el transporte del Vengeance a Ruusan, Jerec entretuvo a Yun durante todo el vuelo con divertidas anécdotas e historias; Jerec tenía encanto y carisma que podía usar a voluntad cuando lo consideraba apropiado. Las manipulaciones de Jerec—el aura de misterio y poder, la humillación, el encanto bien mostrado—alimentaban a su ego, pero también servían al propósito de recordarles a sus subordinados de su inferioridad ante él. Esto no era solamente para el placer de Jerec; él sentía que sus subordinados tenían más poder del que eran conscientes, y que era necesario mantenerlos separados y desorganizados para que no lo derrocaran. Convencerlos de que su propio poder era mucho mayor que el de ellos ayudaba a lograr esto. Filosofía y actividades intelectuales thumb|left|200px|El [[Sable de luz/Leyendas|sable de luz de Jerec, una de sus pocas posesiones.]] Jerec, de manera paradójica, era indulgente y espartano. Él mantuvo minimalistas sus habitaciones, aunque su cabina era la más grande del Vengeance; los objetos materiales no significaban nada para él, y sus habitaciones estaban así libres de ostentación. Aunque era un billonario, tenía pocas posesiones personales para guardar en una maleta de viaje, y todas eran funcionales o de gran importancia para él. Sin embargo, Jerec estaba apegado a los objetos que poseía, y cada uno era elegido a mano; él resentía que otros tocaran o interfirieran con sus posesiones. Su cabina a bordo del Vengeance sólo estaba amueblada con una litera estándar, una silla personalizada y una mesa. Tenía las tocapiedras, pero no recuerdos ni ornamentos. Sin embargo, Jerec no era abstinente, simplemente los objetos no tenían ningún significado para él más allá de su función. Él disfrutaba mucho de la música, y le agradaba especialmente la segunda sinfonía de Borna, a pesar de que el compositor había sido ejecutado por ser Rebelde y que la música era de hecho anti-Imperial. Jerec también usaba las tocapiedras para incrementar la experiencia de la música al darle aromas o sabores especiales en formas que él sentía que complementaban la música. Debido a su ceguera, los sentidos no visuales jugaban un rol muy grande en el disfrute de Jerec; además de la música, también le atraía la comida, y le daba consideraciones especiales a su cena—después de ejecutar a Rahn, una de sus primeras órdenes fue que le prepararan una comida. También se enfocaba en las fragancias; el aroma de sus comidas era tan importante como su sabor, y el uso de los olores de las tocapiedras para incrementar una experiencia musical indicaba un apego a los aromas. En general Jerec prefería satisfacer sus sentidos, aunque la parafernalia no funcional de los lujos no le interesaba en absoluto. Jerec hablaba múltiples idiomas; él hablaba, leía y escribía en el miralukés de su especie y en Básico Galáctico Estándar. Sus búsquedas intelectuales y su posición en la corte Imperial también lo hicieron familiar con el arcaico idioma Alto Alfabeto Galáctico, y podía hablar, leer y escribir el idioma sith, posiblemente desde sus días como arqueólogo en los que necesitaba estar familiarizado con artefactos Sith. Un políglota verdadero, también era hablante de los importantes idiomas comerciales huttés y bocce así como del zabraki. Poderes y habilidades Jerec era un poderoso usuario de la Fuerza; Tash Arranda, una sensible a la Fuerza no entrenada, lo percibió como no tan poderoso como Darth Vader, a quien había encontrado previamente. No obstante, no estaba en sincronía con la Fuerza Unificadora. El poder natural de Jerec fue incrementado considerablemente por el Valle de los Jedi; usar una sola parte de su poder le permitió acercarse a lo que él mismo consideró que era la omnipotencia. Qu Rahn, como fantasma de la Fuerza, le advirtió a Kyle Katarn que, con el poder del Valle, Jerec podría aniquilar seres vivos con un mero pensamiento; Jerec pensó lo mismo acerca de su posible poder. Su tiempo en el Valle lo llevó a un estado de deidad, experimentando perfecta omnisciencia e incrementando sus poderes a niveles inimaginables. thumb|rigt|180px|Jerec se levanta del pozo central del [[Valle de los Jedi con su nuevo gran poder.]] Jerec poseía la habilidad natural en los miraluka de ver usando la Fuerza; no podía ver hologramas, pero podía sentir seres y objetos físicos. Tash Arranda sintió oleadas persistentes de energía del lado oscuro emanando de Jerec cuando lo encontró; ella describió mentalmente el efecto como similar a un insecto que usaba sus antenas para percibir su entorno. Jerec tenía talento para leer mentes; podía obtener información incluso de conciencias que se estaban resistiendo activamente. Él pudo sondear la mente de Rahn cuando el Jedi fue capturado y saber que Morgan Katarn conocía la ubicación del Valle de los Jedi, aunque Rahn fuera un Maestro Jedi y tratara de mantener secreta la información. Otras áreas en las que destacaba eran la telequinesis, en la que tenía un gran control, y en los aspectos defensivos del combate con sables de luz: la defensa de Jerec era difícil de penetrar. Jerec dominaba otros poderes de la Fuerza: era capaz de lanzar descargas concentradas de energía de la Fuerza del tipo que usó para empujar a Kyle Katarn en la torre de acoplamiento de Ruusan. Más que un simple empujón con la Fuerza, emanó de su mano como una bola de energía roja e impactó a Katarn con un estallido de luz, empujándolo hacia atrás. Jerec también dominaba lo que pudo haber sido simplemente una aplicación más poderosa de la misma habilidad: grandes descargas de devastadora energía de la Fuerza explosiva que no soltaban simplemente fuerza quinética contra un oponente sino que también causaban fuertes daños, hiriendo de gravedad o matando al enemigo. Jerec usaba otro poder que se manifestaba como una bola de energía, aunque tenía diferentes efectos, al incapacitar a Rahn. La ráfaga de energía golpeó a Rahn y lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras lo rodeaba con una luz blanca; parecía que tenía un poder debilitante o paralizante. Cuando Jerec capturó a Rahn, el Maestro Jedi trató de provocar su propia muerte con su mero pensamiento; sin embargo Jerec pudo contrarrestar esto, abrumando a Rahn e impidiendo que usara esta técnica. Esta habilidad era bastante común entre los Inquisidores, y Jerec no era la excepción. Esto pudo haber estado relacionado con la habilidad de Jerec de nublar la conexión de otros con la Fuerza, cortándola o debilitándola con el poder del lado oscuro. Jerec también dominaba los relámpagos de la Fuerza, y podía emanar su odio a través de la Fuerza en oleadas de oscuridad y furia tan intensas que desorientaban e incapacitaban a sus enemigos, sin duda poderosas habilidades del lado oscuro. Apariencia Jerec era un hombre alto; al principio de la Guerra Civil Galáctica estaba tan delgado que casi parecía desnutrido, pero para cuando se hizo caudillo había alcanzado un peso relativamente promedio; la causa de este cambio, o el estado que le era más natural a Jerec, no está claro. El cabello de Jerec también era inconsistente. Él mantuvo su cabeza rapada en algunos puntos de su vida, mas al tiempo de su muerte su cabello tenía una longitud moderada. No obstante, se estaba quedando calvo, y carecía de cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza. El resto de la apariencia de Jerec como Inquisidor era bastante consistente. Jerec tenía tatuajes curvos de orígenes Sith alrededor de su boca por lo menos desde el 0 ABY, y probablemente los había obtenido incluso antes. Sin embargo, es muy improbable que haya tenido estos tatuajes cuando fue Jedi. También usaba una delgada banda de cuero negro sobre sus ojos inexistentes. La ropa de Jerec permaneció bastante consistente: prefería pantalones negros, una túnica de cuello alto y botas. También vestía armadura la mayor parte de las veces, y rara vez se le veía sin un peto negro y hombreras rojas. Dado que cubría muy poco, no queda claro si la armadura se esperaba que fuera funcional o si la usaba sólo por motivos cosméticos. Sobre eso él usaba una túnica negra con motivos rojos sobre los bordes, y por lo menos en una ocasión usó una túnica con capucha, aunque sus túnicas generalmente no tenían capuchas. Entre bastidores thumb|left|Versión en [[Computadora/Leyendas|computadora de Jerec dentro del juego Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II.]] Jerec fue interpretado por Christopher Neame en las escenas de acción en vivo de Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. Neame también le dio la voz al personaje, pero cuando apareció en el juego Jerec fue mostrado como un modelo de CGI. En el juego, Jerec es el líder de un grupo de villanos opuestos a Kyle Katarn, el personaje del jugador, y aparece en el último nivel como el jefe final del juego. En el final del lado oscuro no canónico, Katarn acepta el lado oscuro cuando es tentado por Jerec, pero las acciones de Jerec no cambian, y de todas formas lanza a Katarn al Sulon Star. Jerec posteriormente apareció en las adaptaciones en novela gráfica de la serie Dark Forces, donde su perspectiva es expandida. Asimismo, Jerec apareció como villano, junto con Espora, en el libro para niños Galaxy of Fear: Spore, el noveno número en una serie donde había fuertes cameos de héroes y villanos de las películas y del Universo Expandido. Ya que Jocasta Nu se dio cuenta de Jerec cuando todavía era una arqueóloga, esto debe ser antes de que aceptara la posición de bibliotecaria Jedi en el 49 ABY. Esto pone un mínimo absoluto en la edad de Jerec al momento de su muerte, donde no podría tener menos que 53 años de edad. Esto es un poco mayor que la edad de Christopher Neame, que lo interpretó. Sin embargo, la historia de Jerec apunta a una edad aún mayor, pues fue entrenado como arqueólogo por Nu, por lo que aparentemente tuvo algo de experiencia en el campo. Como esto es improbable que ocurriera durante el puesto de ella como bibliotecaria Jedi, sugiere que el entrenamiento de Jerec estaba terminado o casi terminado antes de esta designación. Asumiendo que Jerec completara su entrenamiento a los veinte años, la edad mínima que tendría durante su muerte serían 74 años, mucho más viejo que Neame. Sin embargo, el ehcho de que Jerec fuera un casi-humano y la extensión de la edad madura con la avanzada tecnología médica de la galaxia de Star Wars no necesariamente hace incompatible una edad física de setenta con una apariencia de sólo cincuenta. La apariencia de Jerec ha sido descrita de maneras diferentes a través de los años: el modelo del juego es delgado y calvo, y la mayoría de las menciones textuales de Jerec lo mencionan como demacrado y calvo o con la cabeza rapada. Sin embargo, el mismo Neame no era particularmente delgado y, aunque sufría de calvicie, no estaba completamente calvo. La mayoría de las ilustraciones de Jerec se basan en la apariencia de Neame.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Una excepción sotable es la ilustración en The New Essential Guide to Characters, que muestra lo que parece ser una versión ligeramente más delgada de Neame con una cabeza rapada. Las novelas Dark Forces describen a Jerec como extremadamente delgado y con una cabeza rapada, mas las ilustraciones de los libros lo muestran de acuerdo con el aspecto de Neame. Todavía no se ha hecho una reconciliación explícita de estos hechos en el canon. La identificación de Jerec como miraluka en The Dark Forces Saga ocurrió años después de que se le identificara como humano; todas las fuentes anteriores que identificaban su especie lo listaban como humano. Sin embargo, en Galaxy of Fear: Spore se presagió este retcon cuando el Antropólogo Senior Mammon Hoole mencionó que, si bien Jerec parecía humano, sospechaba que el Jedi Oscuro provenía de una especie naturalmente ciega. Si bien The Dark Forces Saga cita a Cronal como el que le dijo a Jerec de la existencia del Valle de los Jedi, Power of the Jedi Sourcebook dice que lo buscaba desde sus días como Jedi. Esto no ha sido tratado oficialmente, pero es posible que cuando era Jedi el conocimiento de Jerec del Valle fuera incompleto. Algunos fans han teorizado que Jerec pudo haber sido practicante de la forma Makashi de combate con sables de luz, basados principalmente en su postura inicial en el último nivel de Jedi Knight, que es similar a la postura inicial tradicional del Makashi. Sin embargo, esta es meras especulaciones, y no se ha anunciado aún el estilo de combate personal de Jerec. El aspecto de Jerec fue reutilizado en el pack de expansión de Jedi Knight, Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith, como un tipo de estatua que se encuentra en los últimos niveles.Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos *Jerec en Domus Publica Categoría:Acólitos Sith y aprendices Categoría:Arqueólogos Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:Gobernadores del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Historiadores Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Inquisidores Categoría:Jedi caídos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miralukas Categoría:Personal del Alineamiento Pentaestelar Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Señores de la guerra Imperiales Categoría:Siete Jedis Oscuros Categoría:Suloneses